Todo ángel necesita un demonio
by Misari
Summary: Porque si le preguntan, Rize opina que todo ángel necesita un demonio. Porque si le preguntan, Kaneki ya no está tan seguro al responder. /¿No soy… un ángel?/.


Buenas, acá estoy, para seguir aportando a la causa (ajá, ¿y esa sería poner a todo el fandom depresivo?). Siempre quise escribir sobre ellos y me alegra haber cumplido mi meta: que mi segundo fic acá fuera de ellos. No crean que es en plan romántico ni nada, dah, nope, su relación es definitivamente rara, pero no tiene connotaciones románticas; por lo menos no para mí. Ken-chan necesita ser feliz, joder, necesita ser feliz, y Rize es LA DIOSAH.

 **Aclaraciones:** Ni Ken-chan ni Rize ni Tokyo Ghoul me pertenecen. Todo de Ishida Sui. La frase (*) tampoco es mía, pero no encontré el autor. De todas formas, le pertenece a quien sea que la haya escrito (y que conste, es sublime).

* * *

 _ **Todo ángel necesita un demonio**_

 _(Todo ángel necesita un demonio que le invite un café.*)_

* * *

Si le preguntan, Rize no duda –ni siquiera- un segundo en responder que _sí_.

«Soy un demonio». (Uno al que le gustan los vestidos largos porque son cómodos –le permiten moverse con mayor soltura- y comer hasta reventar, er, perdón, hasta estar satisfecha).

Si le preguntan –en cambio-, Kaneki duda y tarda de ocho a diez segundos en responder negando con la cabeza muy suavemente y con las mejillas fulgurosas, coloreadas de bermellón –aún no de _ese_ bermellón- que _no_. No lo cree. Qué de dónde sale semejante idea.

«No soy un ángel». (Sólo es un estudiante estándar, que gusta del café y los cuentos de terror).

Los ángeles son carismáticos, de sonrisas sueltas y mejillas arreboladas. Tienen alas en la espalda. (Él sólo tiene en la espalda-). Hermosas. De plumas blancas, pulidas, traslucidas, y extensas, tan grandes como sus mismos cuerpos. Pueden volar, abarcar los cielos con su infinita figura esbelta. El mundo y su corrupción no pueden tocarlos. (En cambio, a él-). Son la personificación misma de la inocencia. Son libres. Son… ¿ _Felices_?

(Entonces… ¿no eres feliz, Kaneki?).

Él no es nada de eso, ni de cerca. Es sólo un muchacho de diecinueve años, estudiante universitario, aficionado a la lectura y, en general, una triste sombra que va de paso. (Eh, ya ni siquiera eres eso). Pocos lo notan. Prefiere ser el lastimado a ser el que lastima (¿aún sigues con eso?). No reparte sonrisas que te iluminan la vida, no tiene rizos dorados –ahora tampoco los tiene negros (¿a dónde se fueron?), ahora los tiene blancos-, no puede volar a ningún lado y en la espalda sólo tiene…

…el recuerdo de un demonio que pasó (y le arrancó la carne).

 _Ka-ne-ki-kun, acéptame, acéptame._

Tampoco es libre.

Es un prisionero que escucha el sonido de un ciempiés en su cabeza. «¡Sácalo, sácalo, sácalo, sácalo, sácalo, sácalo!». Constantemente. No se calla nunca.

Es un prisionero entre tiempos verbales, entre el que fue –un humano- y el que será –un ghoul-, por lo que no _es_ nadie. No-es-na-die. ¿Humano? ¿Ghoul? ¿No existe un punto medio? (¿Estás seguro que no quieres pensar la pregunta un poco más, Kaneki? ¿Estás seguro que no eres un pobre ángel contaminado por un demonio de dulce mirada?).

«No soy un ángel».

Pero el destino (lo-que-sea) no opina igual.

Porque el destino (lo-que-sea) los juntó en un mismo lugar. Al demonio y al ángel.

Rize no cree que haya sido él; el destino. Su juego no puede alcanzarla. Ella es su propio destino, ella es el destino de los demás. (Lo fue para Kaneki, lo fue para incontables más). Tira de los dados a su gusto y satisfacción. Las débiles presas se arrastran hacia ella con los órganos afuera, la sangre caliente bañando el piso, rogando, suplicando, llorando porque el destino (ellaellaellaellaella) cayó sobre ellos una noche en la que no eligieron morir y, ah, qué espectáculo.

El placer la toca.

Y ríe, ríe, ríe el demonio, ríe el demonio que se cree el destino (pero no lo es; aún le guarda una sorpresa).

 _Ri-ze-san… no… ¡no!…_

Kaneki si cree en él; en el destino. Pero no se cree (no se creía) digno de su presencia. ¿Qué asuntos importantes tiene una fuerza mística que todo lo puede, que todo lo mueve, con un ser tan insignificante como él? Y si lo es, si es digno, si su insignificancia no es tanta como piensa, si el destino lo alcanza, sería (es) sólo para hundirlo. Para que sea el protagonista de su propia tragedia.

(Los griegos no tenían tanto talento como pensaban).

El demonio se pasea buscando una presa a la cual manchar de bonitas tonalidades de un color especial –su favorito- y de llenarse la boca con ella; engullirla entera, pedazo a pedazo, sin remordimientos, sin piedad, sentir el paladar caliente y el éxtasis bañando sus venas. Se pasea buscándola cuando la encuentra, encuentra a la mejor presa de todas en mucho, mucho tiempo.

(Un ángel que no sabe que es un ángel).

El ángel está de paso por el café leyendo una de sus tantas historias de terror.

Y…

—S-soy Kaneki, u-un gusto.

—Soy Rize, Kamishiro Rize. El gusto es mío.

…(dejaran de serlo, pronto).

Ahí, ahí, justo ahí, el destino los junta, plup, los pega, como dos burbujas de jabón que se metamorfosean en una sola; y pronto el demonio aprenderá que no es el destino mismo, sólo un demonio que también se rige bajo su austero control (nadie le huye), y pronto el ángel se dará cuenta de quizá no tiene rizos, no tiene sonrisas, no tiene luz, pero _si_ alas (y que pronto, pronto, las perderá).

Se sientan juntos –dos fuerzas opuestas que deberían rechazarse, pero como dice la ley de la naturaleza, los opuestos se atraen, y ellos se atrajeron al instante- toman café, _comen_ , charlan, parlotean, las novelas de terror llenan sus bocas y el demonio puede saborear anticipadamente lo delicioso que será arrancarle las alas a ese ángel.

«Soy un demonio».

 _Eres mío, mío, mío, mío, Kaneki-kun_.

«No soy un ángel».

 _Para, para, para, por favor, para, para, Rize-san._

Se van juntos, caminan, vuelven a charlar y llenarse la boca de novelas de terror, de historias salvajes donde la tierra es de color rojo y en el cielo no pasa ni una sola estrella. Hablando de ellas las convocan. Es cuando las palabras se agotan, cuando la noche cae sombría y ambos están sólo en un callejón sin salida (como en las historias que tanto aman, Kaneki, Rize) que el destino teje sus redes y las moscas estúpidas, el demonio y el ángel, caen enredadas en ellas.

(Son míos).

El demonio _atrapa_ a su presa. (Pero no de la forma en que hubiera deseado).

Se queda en su interior, atascada hasta la médula, hundida en él. Aquello no es lo que deseó, pero se conforma, porque así puede susurrarle, así puede envolverlo con sus brazos todas las veces que quiera, así puede devorarlo de a poco, tan de a poco, que no se dará cuenta hasta que sea el final de su existencia unitaria. Asume, como quien no quiere la cosa, el papel de ser su conciencia. Se transforma en su pesadilla.

Ka-ne-ki-kun. _«_ _Eres mío_ _»_.

El ángel pierde sus alas. (Para siempre).

Cae, cae envuelto en la fina capa de amor que lo envuelve –un amor trastornado, suyo, de _ella_. Se rompe los huesos, uno, dos, tal vez más. Se quiebra. Crack. (Y sólo está ella, el demonio, para consolarlo). Cada vez que cierra sus ojos puede ver detrás de ellos el demonio de sonrisa dulce que lo espera paciente –ese mismo que estaba en el café-, listo para susurrar: eres mío, acéptame, no duele, quieres comer, come, come, come, come, acéptame. Cada vez que cierra sus ojos puede ver al ángel que perdió.

«No soy… un ángel».

 _«_ _Es tu culpa, es tu culpa, es tu culpa, es tu culpa_ _»_.

«Soy un demonio».

 _«_ _¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto de eso, eh, Kaneki-kun? ¿Devorarme?_ _»_.

Porque si le preguntan, Rize opina que todo ángel necesita un demonio.

Y ella es perfecta para serlo.

(Nadie puede resistirse jamás al _poder_. Ninguno que le haya dado un bocado, por muy pequeño que fuese, ha podido resistirlo. Mucho menos tú, Kaneki. Estás llenos de deseos, y Rize puede sentirlos: de devorar, de que te devoren, de amar, de que te amen, de comer, de que te coman, de romper, de que te rompan, de soñar, de que te sueñen, de dormir, de que te duerman, de morir, de que te maten, de vivir, de que te vivan…).

Porque si le preguntan, Kaneki ya no está tan seguro al responder. «¿No soy… un ángel?».

(¿Necesitas más tiempo para pensarlo?).

Es que el niño con la noche anidada en los cabellos, el niño tímido-y-callado-hasta-el-cansancio, el niño amante de las historias de terror, ese niño, ese chico, ese muchacho, se desvanece con cada susurro cantado al oído; se difumina con cada sonido del ciempiés caminando por su cráneo; desaparece con cada pequeño dedo arrancado (y tiene veinte, veinte); se esfuma con cada cuenta matemática -¡Mil menos siete! ¡Mil menos siete!; deja de existir.

(¿Y entonces? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un humano? ¿Un ghoul? ¿Un hibrido? ¿U-)

—Ven, Kaneki-kun, te invito un café.

(¿Más tiempo?).

—Rize-san… ¿crees que…?... ¿crees que…?... yo no soy… ¿yo no soy…?

(¿Un ángel?).

...

...

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Okei, no sé qué es esto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que pueda haber; parece que hoy tampoco estoy muy habladora, lo único que voy a decir es que sí, yo creo que Ken-chan es un ángel, bueno, _era_ , pero da igual. Permiso, me voy a llorar un rato. Saludos y Besos a todos. Gracias por leer.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
